<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Cat and Mouse by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689376">Play Cat and Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow's original goal was to find some fun in destroying Baraggan's inner base, and that meant aiming at his six Arrancar. First target in this cat and mouse game was Ggio. While the game of it all seemed simple enough, why was the Sexta having a harder time than he expected? Who was really winning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Ggio Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WulfingAround/gifts">WulfingAround</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grimmjow wasn’t one for wasting his breath when it came to describing people that were unfortunate to cross paths with him. Ichigo was the hothead he was gonna kill. Rukia was the whining bitch. Aizen was a four-eyed fucker. Ulquiorra was the emo freak. Baraggan was the old bag of shit. Tousen was just a dick. Period. <br/><br/>But what the hell was this Arrancar? <br/><br/>Sitting absentmindedly in yet just another one of Aizen-sama’s required meetings, Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed on a young, feminine looking Fracción who was in the process of pouring Baraggan’s tea. Ignoring the fact that the tea was way too small for an old bastard like the 2nd Espada, he kept staring, eyes locked on that black head of hair. He heard a few faint whispers of “Your majesty,” here and there but it wasn’t until his target of attention turned and stared right back in retaliation, Grimmjow’s lips curled back to bare a grin full of fear inducing teeth. <br/><br/><em>Oh, he was gonna fuck that brat up. He’d break that cockiness apart and in the long destroy one of Baraggan’s Arrancars. He was going to have a shit ton of fun. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Let the cat and mouse game start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/><br/>Ggio didn’t know what the hell was the Sexta's problem, but the staring was really starting to get on his nerves, and it wasn’t even that simple to explain. It wasn’t the actual act of staring that bothered him and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Ggio was used to that sort of thing, especially whenever people tried to figure out why someone as arrogant like him so loyally and eagerly serviced Baraggan, but it was the fact that Grimmjow was eyeing him up like he was merely prey. He might be weaker than the Espada, but dammit to hell, he wasn’t weak enough to qualify to be just prey! <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>If Grimmjow thought he’d just roll right over and bare his unprotected belly, he was sorely mistaken. He wasn’t going to let the bizarre stalking and eyeing to continue without a fight in retaliation. <br/><br/><em>Bring it on! </em><br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/><br/>At the start, everything seemed tame enough and was a stark contrast in relation to Grimmjow’s personality. But that was the fun of the game and how you play it in the start. Ggio was personally almost bored by it all and was seriously expecting more. So much for all those skull boring gazes. Ggio was probably the only person in the entire world that thought that Grimmjow was <em>boring. </em><br/><br/><em>How wrong he was. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Oi, fucker!” Was the only real warning Ggio received before a fist slammed right beside his head and punched a major hole in the wall. Thankfully that wasn’t one of the walls in Baraggan’s quarters, but if so that would have been a bitch to fix. “Yeah, you scatterbrain.” Grimmjow snarled like the true panther he was and with his other hand snapped his fingers to bring Ggio’s scattered attention up to his face. The difference in height was even more obvious in this pinned position the Sexta had pushed him into against the hallway wall and his bare chest. <br/><br/>“...the hell do you want??” Ggio snarled right back, baring his teeth as well. It also helped his case of showing off teeth by having the two massive sabertooths hanging on either side of his head. One way to bring the big guns to a teeth show off.  “Don’t tell me you’re here just to pick a fight.” <br/><br/>“Heh, you’re not as a dumb as you look.” Grimmjow purred, his gaze darkening before suddenly whirling his hand to wrap around Ggio’s throat and gave a tight squeeze, making breathing a sudden issue for the hissy cat. If anyone had a chance to see them going back and forth at it, it would just look like a kitten against a panther. It was almost laughable, and so much so it wasn’t even worth in that moment betting who was going. The odds were really in the Espada’s favor. But then- <br/><br/>Gigio only grinned further at the roughness utilized on his person. “Heh, that’s the best you can do? And here I thought we’d actually get some bloodshed.” He leaned in and slammed their foreheads together, making the Sexta yank away like he’d been burnt and cradle his head, glaring sleek daggers at that only to go wide eyed when the sharp-tongue male suddenly sent a flying kick into his gut. Skidding backward, Grimmjow suddenly crackled gleefully. Oh, hell this was getting really fucking interesting! Fuck Kurosaki, he was interested in ripping this Fracción in front of him instead! <br/><br/>Holding his finger out, Grimmjow started to build a cero aimed right at Ggio’s face, but the Arrancar wasn’t having any of that. Charging forward and skidding right underneath the Sexta’s outstretched hand, he slashed across his chest, leaving a mark that echoed the same shape as Ichigo Kurosaki’s inflicted injury to Grimmjow previously. However, Ggio forgot he wasn’t the only cat here. <br/><br/>Grabbing Ggio’s arm, Grimmjow whirled them around before pinning Ggio once more in the position they had been in previously. The Espada was so ready to do away with the squirming Fracción, but the soft, polite cough they both heard made them both halt in their hissing. <br/><br/>“....well….don’t stop for me. I must observe your….mating practices.” Szayelaporro muttered with bemused lips curled up in a smirk that was just a little too cocky for his own good. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, his eyes gleamed slightly. “....isn't that what you two were up to? I mean all the pinning around? At least take him on a date first, Grimmjow~” He teased, immediately laughing when Grimmjow snarled under his breath, “ Fuck this shit.” and grabbed Ggio by his collar, dragging the kitten right past whatever perverted nature Szayelaporro was. <br/><br/>“HEY!!!!” Ggio hollered and dug his claws into the floor in a weak attempt to get away, but the smirk Grimmjow gave him made his heart skip a beat. <br/><br/>“Heh, I’m nowhere fucking done with ya.” <br/><br/><em>Ah, well fuck. Time to write that will. </em><br/></span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <em>
    <span></span>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but well I'm having too much fun writing this and I think it deserves a slightly longer plot. For now, I plan on having three chapters! Also, this work is thanks to Im_SwellxD who is also a big fan of Ggio x Grimmjow, like I am!!! I hope you all enjoy it so far~! </p>
<p>The next update will be next week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>